dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 24 is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on May 14th, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 6. Plot Only moments after the Dullahan tells Kimihito, of his impending death, he simply says that's silly, although he has a flashback of the many times he has been close to death. After the Dullahan says he has no escape of the death, she is suddenly tied by Rachnera for threatening Kurusu and when she tries to reply, the arachne simply puts her head under her breasts. Then she tells the other girls that they must take care of "honey". Outside Cerea tasks Papi with taking Kimihito to a safe place, the problem is that the harpy placed her crotch in the young man's face. Suddenly Kimihito begins crashing with the trees underneath them and when he tries to tell Papi to fly higher, the harpy can only start to feel horny with the sensation between her legs. Then Papi remembers that she can't see anything in the dark(as unlike owls, harpies have a poor night vision like most birds) and they crash with a giant sign, which causes Papi to drop Kimihito. Luckily Kimihito is caught by Suu, who absorbed a lot of water to soften the landing. Miia congratulates Suu for her quick thinking, but the slime only repeats "method aside" that the lamia just said. Centorea scolds Papi for her recklessness by flying even though she couldn't see. When the centaur says that they have been relying to much on Suu lately, they notice that Kimihito is drowning inside the slime. This makes Centorea, Miia and Mero to believe that what the Dullahan said is true. Just as Kimihito tries to explain something important to the girls, Cerea declares that she will protect him from fate. Then she introduces a saddle she made and tells that they will get away from the "death god". Just as they gallop away, the centaur nearly crashes with a car. Centorea then begins fantasizing about Kimihito falling in love with her during their journey, but when she snaps from her fantasy, she realizes that her "master" has fallen from the saddle and is being dragged down the pavement. They stop at a bridge and although Kimihito tries to asure that he's fine, Cerea believes that he really is on the brink of death. Just as she says that, the Dullahan suddenly finishes Cerea's thought from behind her. Centorea tries to defend Kimihito with a pipe and when Kurusu again tries to explain, he's dragged from the bridge by Mero. In the river Kimihito tries to desperately remain a float and the mermaid begins to panic after seeing the many things that nearly drown her "dear sir". They stop at a riverbank and Meroune comments that he really must be close to death, and when Kimihito tells her that she shouldn't kill him off yet, she asks him if they could form an "everlasting bond". At first Kimihito believes that she isn't talking about a child, but the mermaid says she is, that is very tragic that they had children and she has to raise them alone. Although Kurusu yells that she is going overboard this time, Mero then asks him to fertilize her eggs, causing Kimihito to think that she really is a "tragedy freak". She drags him underwater so they are not interrupted, but Kimihito knows that he will drown that way. Meroune lifts her skirt and bikini top to seduce him, but the young man begins to fall unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. Suddenly Kimihito is dragged outside of the water by Miia's tail Miia tries to expel the water from his lungs, but squeezes him to hard with her tail, knocking him out. This causes Miia to also believe that he is close to death. She gets in a threatening pose vowing to defend her "darling" from anyone, but as she says that, she finds herself tied by Rachnera's thread and sees the arachne is together with the Dullahan. It turns out that Rachnera has come to believe that instead of trying to avoid it, they should just put him out of his misery. Miia yells that if the Dullahan's going to kill him, then the Dullahan must kill Miia as well, but Rachnee easily sees that the lamia is trembling. Miia declares that she couldn't stand being apart from him, so they must be together in death. Just as the arachne turns to ask the Dullahan what she's going to do, she notices that the Dullahan is sweating. Kimihito wakes up coughing and says that the girls are way too guilable. He then declares that if he makes it back alive to the house, he's going to marry Miia. Although the lamia yells that he's raising a death flag, Kimihito yells that he's going home. As he walks to cross the street, a toy truck crashes with his leg. He then declares that there is no such thing as fate, and that he is at the brink of death every day. Back at the house, Mrs. Smith can't stop laughing about the guilability of the girls. She mentions that Dullahans aren't gods of death, they're only a species no more supernatural than they are, and that they enjoy saying complicated phrases to confuse others. She introduces the dullahan as Lala, and she was looking for her after she escaped from her custody. When Miia asks the dullahan why she wrote the second letter and Mrs. Smith forces her to tell the truth, Lala confesses that she got interested in Kimihito for his many rushes with death. It turns out that The Organization Lala was fleeing was simply Mrs. Smith doing her work, and when she asks Kimihito if she can stay with him in case he dies, Mrs. Smith easily agrees. Miia, Cerea and Rachnera easily accept the Dullahan for different reasons. When Mrs. Smith asks Kimihito how he knew that she was making everything up, he answers that is because he is always at the brink of death, and also because she's no different from a delusional 8th-grader. Kimihito then has a dream of his "dark" past; he also had the "8th-grader syndrome". |} |} Key Events *Lala the Dullahan joins in being Kurusu Kimihito's Culture Exchange House Guest. Trivia *This Chapter make a clear reference to the famous movie series: Final Destination. **This is because the chapter shows that no matter how hard they try to bring Kimihito to safety, he always end up being hurt or even almost face death itself. Same goes to the movie, where death is inevitable. **When Mero, Miia, and Centorea thinks that he really is on the brink of death. The image on the panel clearly shows the famous scene from Final Destination, "Flight 180 death scene." ***This also showed by the text on the same panel: "Final Destination." ****Based on this chapter, episode 12 from the anime does a full re-enactment of the opening "Flight 180 death scene" from the film Final Destination, with Kimihito in the place of Alex Browning. *At one point in this chapter, Lala strike a pose that resembles Lelouch's close-up pose from the end of Code Geass season 1 closing credits * When Kimihito says every words/death flags he can think of, the death flags are directly taken from some popular media. **"Can I just go to the goal right now?"-Misuzu from AIR. **"You don't mind if I beat that thing, right?"- Archer from Fate/Stay Night. **"No problem, everything's fine"-Trailer from El Shaddai. **"I'm not afraid of anything anymore!"-Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica's. ***Also at this time, Kimihito quotes several horror and action movie lines that usually result in the character dying soon after they are said; these lines are; "If we get out of this alive... Let's get married!", "Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way!", "It's okay! I'm only two days from retirement!", "I'll go check out that weird noise. It's probably nothing!", "Relax. What could possibly go wrong?", and "Nothing can stop me now!". *At the end of the chapter Kimihito seems to have a nightmare of himself when he's in middle school that he considers his "Dark Past." **It also reveals that Kimihito once had a Chuunibyo or also called The Eighth Grader syndrome. **He is also shown saying "El Psy Congroo" while using a cell phone, which was an action commonly done by Rintaro Okabe from "Steins;Gate." **He's also shown wearing outfit that appears to be inspired by Yuuta Togashi's "Dark Flame Master" persona from "Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!" Category:Chapters